HW 2017
by lkjh869
Summary: this is Hogwarts in 2017 with Scorpuis Malfoy, Albus Potter, and a few more, including one you don't know.
1. Hogwarts

It started with a train, then a boat then the stairs. The train was weird to get to seeing as how I had to walk through a wall. The boat ride wasn't that bad except for the fact that the boat was guided by a guy 3 times as big as me. why they chose nighttime as a good time to go for a boat ride is beyond me. You couldn't see the water at all. Although It made the castle look all the more appealing. One of the kids sitting next to me kept "Ooh-ing" and "Ahh-ing" at the castle as we approached it, but I can understand why. The other kid next to me sat there quiet but I could have sworn he said "This is even cooler than dad made it out to be."

The castle itself looked like an 18th century home for a king. It was huge, had a couple big towers here and there and I room that looked like it was bigger than a football field. the lake we where sailing on was calm, steady and flat. If you looked at us from above, except from the lamps, you wouldn't be able to tell we where here at all. I was starring down at the water and I could have sworn I saw the water pulse as if something was there. There was a loud groan that came out of nowhere and all the first years that where sailing started to look around. The only one who didn't was the guy that was three times bigger then me. He just kept on sailing. After a little bit all the students went back to staring at the castle.

With the full moon right behind it, it looked kind of imposing even as we got closer. Soon we made our arrival and docked our boats. We all got off and walked up a huge flight of stairs that could hold about 10 people on each step. I stood near the back and made sure my dark brown hair was still neatly combed over to one side. I was also catching every sight I could with my black eyes. Scanning the area and taking in every detail of where I will be for the next seven years, if I make it. All of a sudden a guy came up the stairs with bleach blond hair and he looked a little mad. He got to the top, turned around and said "I'm Draco Malfoy, I am going to be taking over the roll of being the Defence Against the Dark Arts, or D.A.D.A. for short. I am only here until they find a replacement."

He turned around the pushed open the giant doors that stood before us. Going through that door was like opening a whole new world. The part of the castle we where in had no one talking, it was dark, and only lit by a few torches. On the other hand, this part of the castle had floating candles, large dining tables, and hundreds of students all wearing the same thing, save for the different colors of the scarves and emblems. At the other end of the room there was a table that we put sideways, instead of in a row like the others, and there sat about 10-20 people all older than us, I guess they where the teachers. At this table sat the guy who was three times bigger than anyone else. In front of the table there was an older lady who looked like she was very important to the school.

Draco walked us up to her and she started to talk immediately as Draco walked over to his seat at the sideways table. "I am Minerva McGonagall. I am the head mistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hello to all first years, and welcome back 2ed to 7th years. For first years welcome to the Great Hall. This is the place where you will eat, meet for school announcements, get awarded the House Cup if you should be so lucky, and for this year, get sorted into your houses. Usually we would do this by alphabetical order but unfortunately this year I did not receive the list of students until it was too late." She cut a quick glance at the giant guy and he grimaced and looked down. "Well, as you know I am the Headmistress and the person that walked you in here was Draco Malfoy, who" she paused for a second, "will be taking over the roll of D.A.D.A. while we look for someone new. But who you don't know is Rubeus Hagrid, who is the one who sailed you in here." finally he had a name. "Am I right to understand you have a son here this year Draco?"

"Yes, Headmistress. His name is Scorpius." He said.

"Well then, lets begin with him. SCORPIUS! COME FORTH!" She said with her wand over her throat, magically projecting her voice over the room.

All of a sudden this little kid with bleach blond hair, like Draco's stepped up. He had his hair slicked back with some sort of gel. He had this rich boy attitude about him. He stepped up and sat down on the stool they had placed for him. Then they placed this old tattered hat on him. for a second nothing happened but then the rest of the first years and I jumped when it suddenly shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Draco and the whole table on one side of the room started clapping. I guessed that was the Slytherin table. The sorting ceremony had started.


	2. Reveal

The sorting ceremony seemed to go on forever. The hat was yelling all the house names for different people. Then it was finally down to the last 3. I was one of them. The first of the three names called was a girl named Rose Weasley. She had fiery red hair and a few freckles here and there. She stepped up and sat down on the chair and the hat was placed. Nothing was said until, after a minute, "RAVENCLAW!" Ravenclaw table cheered and she took her seat among them.

The Headmistress looked at the sheet and and smiled. "I had hoped I would be able to call this name before I retire. Albus Potter! Please step forth." He did and they placed the hat down. The hat yelled Grifindor and the Grifindor table cheered louder than anyone had done so so far. After the cheering subsided, she took another look at the list and paused. "Hagred, I think you missed one."

"I woud have done no such thing." He replied. "But if I did I am sorry."

"What is you name son?" She said looking straight at me.

"Tom Jr. Well TJ for short.." I replied. "I'd rather not say my last."  
>"Well I am sorry to say but I require it." She said quizzically.<p>

I steeped up and whispered into her ear. She stepped back and gasped a little. She looked dead at me and looked more pale then earlier. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry to say but it's true."

She took a step back. "I am sorry to say but I must call your name before I am able to use the hat."

I looked around a little worried, a lot the faces where either mad or wondering what the hell was going on. I couldn't tell. "Oh well. They where going to find out sooner or later right?" I stepped off the platform and waited until she called my name.

"Tom Riddle Jr." she said with the slightest pause before Riddle.

I heard everybody gasp, and then I could literally feel every ones eyes on me. I stepped up and set down. The Sorting Hat then immediately said "SLYTHERIN." No one clapped. No one even moved. I got up slowly and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the very back. Every eye was still on me.

"What an interesting first year class." Headmistress McGonagall projected, trying to draw some of the attention away from me. It worked, sort of. "From Harry Potter's son, to Malfoy's son and even Ron and Hermione's daughter. Let's try to make this a good year. And hopefully we all will have fun! I bet you are all hungry. Let's eat."

Everyone cheered and Mcgonagall clapped her hands and a whole bunch of food appeared on the table. I heard most, if not all, of the first years gasp and then the sound of plates, utensils and random conversations started. Luckily I had enough room at my table to not get caught in these random conversations. Mcgonagall was walking up and down the table rows, talking with various students. I decided to get up and talk to her but as soon as I even moved a couple eyes shot over to me so I sat down again and waited for her to get closer. As soon as she got near I whispered her name and somehow she heard me.

'"Umm.. yes TJ?" She said a little uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone." I replied.

"About what?"

"Both house and personal problems."

"Alright. Come with me. This is going to be one of the few times I have to talk for a while." She motioned me to follow her and I did. I got up and most eyes where on my until I left the Great Hall.  
>We walked out of the Great Hall and walked down the steps. We walked for a while until we go to this very long all with a golden statue of an eagle at the end.<p> 


	3. The Right house

"Whomping Willow" She said and the Eagle looked down.

"Time to start the year." It said and then it started turning and stairs came from the ground.

"Did that thing just talk?" I asked in complete bewilderment.

"Yep. And probably for the only time this year to." She said as if nothing had happened. "Oh well, on we go."

We walked up the stairs and into a completely amazing room. This room had books everywhere. Tons of book shelves all over the walls. I looked up and there where thousands of pictures of people I didn't know. The biggest picture on the ceiling was of an old guy with a really long beard. The picture winked at me, and I smiled in response. We kept walking until we got go her desk. She sat down and waved at a post next to her. It was gold and looked like a bird would sit on it. Right after she waved a big red bird came flying in and sat down.

"This is Fawkes. He used to belong to an old Headmaster before his passing. For a couple years he was away for he was morning the loss. Be he decided as long as the headmaster was favorable in his eyes, he would stay." She said with almost a tear in her eye.

I looked behind her and there was a very large painting of a man in black. He had black hair that went down to his neck, and he wore a turtleneck and black robes.

She saw me looking at the painting and said "You know, that painting wouldn't be there if not for the instructions of one Harry Potter. That is the last Headmaster. That is Severus Snape. Anyway you had some things to say?"

"I did mam. I was wanting to let you know that I do know some of what my father did. My mother, Alecto Carrow decided to view these things as great things that he did. From killing muggels to goblins. The only reason why I am here is because I went against that. I cursed my fathers name. And for that I was left on the street to die. I needed to use what little magic I knew, just to survive. So the first place I went was to Olivanders in Diagon Ally. There I meet Luna Scamander and she gave me this wand." I pulled out my 12", Sambucus wood (also known as Elder wood), Dragon heart string wand. "The wand is curved to help with my love of flick movements." I put the wand away and continued. "I know most of the people at this school are going to hate me for my name but they don't know that I despise it. That is why I go by TJ and not Tom Riddle Jr. I don't even think I belong in Slytherin. I am not like the rest of them. They are rick guys with a poor attitude. I am a gentle person who grew up through evil and then on the streets. I don't even think the Sorting Hat meant to put me into Slytherin."

She stopped me with a hand in the air. She looked to my left, "Is this true?"

"Yes mam. It is." A voice came from nowhere until I looked at the book shelf she was staring at. on the top of the bookshelf was the Sorting Hat. "I didn't want to put the boy in Slytherin but I figured people would say that I had lost my mind and would petition for a new had me be made if I where to have said the right house. Grifindor."

"Is it possible to switch after being sorted?" I asked with no hope at all of it being true.

"I don't think so..." McGonagall replied.

"Well, actually it is possible." Said the Hat. "There was one girl named Eva Solarius in the early years of Hogwarts, when I was just a piece of leather, who got placed in Hufflepuff when in the same year she was placed she was switched into Ravenclaw where she belonged."

"So maybe if we talk to the head of the Ministry of Magic we can get it done?" I asked gaining hope.

"Maybe. I will owl..." Fawks made a little grunting noise. "Sorry I mean Phoenix the the head of the M.o.M. and see what he says." She said grabbing the quill in front of her.

"Thank you." I bowed my head to leave.

"The rest of the Slytherin house members would have headed to their dorm by know. Do you know the way down?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"Fawkes, can you..." Before the finished the sentence the bird left his post and landed on top of a bookshelf next to the door. "Thanks. The password is Slithering Serpent."

"Thank you mam. Thank you Fawkes" I said. I turned to leave and the bird flew up sat on the floor.

Luckly for me the bird didn't fly that fast. It slowed down so I could keep up. Looking at this bird flying was really cool. Every time it flapped its wings little red sparkles would come off of it. Half way down to the dorm the bird stopped and waddled over to me. It pecked my arm and I raised it. He flew up to sit on it.

"Tired of flying so slow?" I asked. It just looked at me and nodded.

For the rest of the walk I couldn't help but look at the bird. 'I know I am missing Half the sights of Hogwarts but when you have a Phoenix on your arm you kinda have to marvel at the bird.' I thought.

When we got their we were met by the whole of Slytherin.


	4. First Impressions

Fawkes flew away and some of the kids gasped at the bird.

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

"I was told that the password was serpensortia, but the door won't take it." Said a guy at the front. He had green robes on, and a little pin on his collar.

I walked up to the door, which was actually just a painting of a guy standing next to a bubbling cauldron. I looked at the door and said the password that Mcgonagall gave me. "Slithering serpent."

The man in the painting looked at me, "`bout time." he said.

The painting swung open and the rest of the students pushed there way past me into the dorm room.

I walked in after the rest pushed threw, and looked in, all the kids where rushing about putting stuff in different places, the Head Boy was shouting different directions here and there, he was shouting at kids saying you can't put your stuff there and saying that the boys are on the left and the girls on the right. He even pulled a boy aside and yelled at him for trying to walk with a girl into the girls dormitory.

A lot of the kids here had a kind of rich boy attitude and the Head Boy did as well, but he wasn't afraid to be evil. It wasn't that hard to tell the 1st years from the 2ed to 7th years. I didn't have as much as a lot of these boys and girls did. They had a couple chests and owls or other types of animals. All I have is one suitcase of clothes. I don't even have an owl.

I walked down the right stairs and went straight to the bed in the corner. It was a nice distance from the rest of the beds. I put my stuff under the elevated bed and laid down. I listened to all the noises of people moving and trying to find a nice place to lay down.

I was just about to fall asleep when a group of older boys walked up to me. "So your Voldemorts son huh?" They said.

"Sadly, yes" I said through closed eyes. I opened my eyes and looked at them. Before I could get a good look at them one of the older ones pulled out their wand and aimed it at me. Before he could even open his mouth I flicked my wand out and whispered "Expelliarmus." A red bolt came out of my wand and sent his wand flying.

Everybody in the room looked at us and the boy who had his wand knocked out of his and gasped and said "You know magic spells already?"

"I had to learn one to protect myself when I was on the streets. Expelliarmus was the one that helped me, so I learned how to do it." I said sounding a little proud of myself and I shut my eyes again.

All of a sudden the Head Boy came bursting in and settled down all the boys. After the Head Boy came in, everybody got settled down, grabbed a bed, and slept. I can't wait till my fist class!


	5. Potions

I woke up the next morning and got ready for class. I made my mental checklist, 'Wand? Check. Robes? Duh. List of classes? Umm... yes. Let's see here, what is first? I have Potions with Horace Slughorn, who ever that is. Then I have D.A.D.A. Oh! That's the one with Draco. I wonder what we will learn in there.'

After a little bit of mental debating I walked up to Scorpius and asked where Potions was.

"It's like down the hall! How did you not know that?" He said.

"Sorry." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said waving me away.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a small trunk out from underneath it. I had my school supplies in it. 'Thanks for taking me in, Ms. Solarius.' I thought to myself.

Eva Solarius is a 55 year old woman who found me sitting on a damp corner. She asked if I was homeless and I said yes. She decided to take me in, while only knowing my first name, Tom. A year later I got the Hogwarts letter and we got my school supplies but did not have enough for the pet. I had a pet before she found me but she wouldn't let me keep it, for her fear of snakes. Me and my snake where forced to part ways.

I took a look at my suitcase wondering what I might need for today. I decided to just take my books and hoped that would be enough for the first day. I left with the rest of students and walked down the hall. I was just glad that this class is so close to my dorm room. I entered the class last and sat down. Sadly the person I sat down next to got up and moved. I looked around the class, staring at all the bottles and vials covering the walls. Some of them where empty, some of them had varying colors of liquid in them.

As I was staring at one of them in particular, a boy came and sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was, being careful to make sure it wasn't one of the trio from last night. I turned to see one a boy in red and gold colors. I looked up carefully at his face and found myself staring at the most beautiful green eyes I have seen. These eyes seem to beam out confidence and pride. He also had a big goofy smile on his face.

He looked at me and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Albus." I shook his and carefully. To this he looked at me a bit puzzled. "I'm not going to hurt you. Sure, I know what your father did but my dad taught me to be nice to anyone who hasn't killed me." He chuckled a little bit.

"So, you mean be nice to everyone?" I asked a bit confused.

"Pretty much." He said laughing again. "Hey, I have a question. Do you even know what your father did?"

I got a little nervous but I replied. "I know a little bit."

"Come to the library after school and I can teach you all about it. That way at least you'll know why every one in this school hates you."

He chuckled again and I gave a nervous laugh in response. "Ok, I-I'll be there."

Right after I said that, the whole class heard a boom coming from the closet in the front of the room. Then the door came flying open with some coming out of it. A guy walked out who looked no younger than 70. He looked up at us and started talking.

"Sorry about that. I was experimenting with a new potion that can make you see with your eyes closed but, well obviously, it didn't do that well. Oh well. I am Professor Slughorn. Welcome to potions class. Now we don't have much time in this class because apparently I am just going to give you your assignments and then get back to experimenting. I don't know what's so important about this potion but the Headmistress says I need to get it done."

He opened a book and then continued. "Does anyone know how to make a Cure Boil potion?"

Immediately a girl shot her hand in the air. "Ah, Rose, I thought you would do that. What are the ingredients?"

She thought for a second then spoke. "Dried nettles, 6 snake fangs-" As soon as she said fangs a couple Slytherin boys booed and it was met with a couple laughs by other Slytherins. "Anyway," she continued. "4 horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills."

"Good job, Rose. Just one problem, Nettles are extinct so you can just omit that." The professor replied. "5 points to Ravenclaw."

After he gave the points I over heard a could boys talking. "A Weasly in Ravenclaw? That's crazy."

"I know, but she is also Grangers daughter." The second boy replied.

"True. I had forgotten that. " The first boy said.

"Boys in the back! Hush and study the Cure Boil potion please." The professor shouted.

After about 20 minutes of studying the potion the class ended. "Hey, TJ!" Albus shouted out. "Follow me. We all have the same schedule so I can teach you where the classes are. My dad taught me all about this place. You ready to learn about the dark arts?"

I just replied with a yes and we left the room.


	6. The Meeting

We started walking out to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class but Headmistress Mcgonagall came walking up to me. She called my name and both Albus and I stopped. She walked up to us and started talking.

"Hello Albus, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you need Tom?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, Albus, you can carry on to class and Tom, if you could follow me please." She started walking away I shot a quick glance to Albus, and he just nodded and walked off to class.

I started to follow the Headmistress and we walked all the way to her office and went up into it. When we walked into her office I was greeted but a guy with black hair and glasses. He was slim and tall. I walked up to him and he reached a hand out to me. I took it and shook his hand and he started talking as soon as I did.

"Hello, Tom. My name is Harry Potter. I am the head of the Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic." He pulled out a letter from his pocket and continued. "I hear that the hat 'misplaced' you. Now I know you don't know me but I sure know you, and I just want to ask you a few questions before I grant you this or not."

"Ok..." I said a little shakily. "But what do you mean you know me? I have never seen you."

"Well," he said chuckling. "I guess I don't, but I knew your father."

"What? You know my father? Who was he? Why does everyone hate him?" I wanted to keep asking questions but he cut me off.

"I will answer some of these questions later but some of them you will need to find out some other way. First what you need to know is that your father was a killer. He even killed my parents."

"I'm sorry." I said.

He seemed a little taken a back by this. "No, no. It's alright. I'm quite over it. But we need to get to the questions. First, what would you do if a friend was in trouble?

I thought for a second. "I would try to find a way to save this friend."

"Okay," he continued "what if they where someone you didn't like that much, and they where about to get killed?"

I thought for a second. "I think everyone should live."  
>"So everyone deserves a chance to live?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah." I said.

He looked at me and laughed. "You know, you look just like your father, but you act nothing like him. I grant you the permission to switch the Griffindor. Your new robes are in the corner. Go ahead and move your things into your new dorm. You will find an empty bed there. That bed is yours. You can stay in there and get used to your new dorm room. The pass word is 'Alohomora'. Good luck in your new house. I am assured that the Headmistress will make sure that your new home welcomes you."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, sir" I said.

I turned to walk out and Harry said one last thing before I left. "I'll let the Ministry know of you and tell them that you are a good person. Hopefully you can become an active member at this school and not be looked down on. Good luck."

"Thank you again, sir." I said as I left.


	7. Home

I walked out and closed the door. I went to the Slytherin dorm and looked around for what could be the last time. I stared at the torch on the wall. It flames going up. Many people would think that a torch on a wall would be attached to the wall. But this one isn't. It's just floating.

I looked away from the torch and found my stuff. I gathered it all up in the suitcase and trunk and started moving towards the Griffindor dorm. As soon as I got outside of the Slytherin common room, Fawkes flew over my head and dropped a letter then flew off again. I read the letter out loud, after looking to see if anyone was near.

_Tom Riddle Jr.,_

_Sorry, I forgot to tell you the password for the Griffindor tower. The password is Lumos. _

_From,_

_Headmistress Mcgonagall. _

"Well, I'm glad she told me," I said thinking out loud. "Didn't want to be standing outside waiting for people to let me in."

I walked all the way to the dorm room with the help of a map that was on the back of the letter that Mcgonagall had written. When I got there, I spoke the password and the fat lady in the portrait let me in.

I walked in to the common room and was immediately filled with a sense of leadership. Looking around in the room, one could get a sense of home. From the warm fireplace to the nice rug. It felt completely opposite from the Slytherin common room.

I walked up stairs to the boys dormitory, again looking around. I saw quite a few beds, all with random things on them. From letters, to animal food. In the corner of the room, there was an empty bed that I guessed was mine.

I walked up to the empty bed and saw a letter one it, addressed to me.

_TJ, _

_Keep this letter with you so that people know that you talked with me and that I gave my approval to your switching to Griffindor if any student debates that you shouldn't be there. _

_Good luck, _

_HP_

I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket. I put my stuff down and walked around the room and could tell this is where I belonged. Not the cold dungeon of Slytherin.

I laid down to think about how cool this new house would be and I also pulled out a picture of my old snake, Lewin. I thought about how when I was lonely he would always climb up my flick his tongue on my cheek. It would always make me laugh. Ever since he left, all those years ago I have been trying to come to terms with it, until Eva told me that he probably had died. I broke down and didn't talk to her for two days and she later told me she made that up to see if it would help me get over it, and the she was sorry. I forgave her.

I decide to close my eyes for a minute but I saw the time and it was time for lunch. I walked down to the Great Hall and everybody was all ready there. As soon as I walked in I saw Albus jump up and wave me over to him. I walked over to him, a little worried because some eyes of the people around him where a dead stare at me.

"Hey, TJ! I heard the news! Welcome to Griffindor. A lot of people still have their doubts but we all have agreed to give you a chance." Said Albus tyring to be encouraging.

"Thanks Albus." He motioned to a empty seat next to him. "Is that seat for me?" I asked.

"Sure is! Have a seat and enjoy come chicken!"

"Thanks, Albus." I sat down carefully and grabbed come chicken and ham and ate. It tasted perfect. Almost like magic... Oh wait, right.


	8. Charms Class

Charms class. First thing in the morning. When I entered the room It looked like a very boring class room. I sat down next to Albus and sat across the room from Scorpius. I was about to ask Albus if he knew what we where going to be doing in this class but right as I opened my mouth a girl came over and hugged Albus.

"Hey Albus. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since our parents last met at the Burrow." She said.

"Yeah, I remember that Rose!" He replied. "How is Ravenclaw treating you? Remember if there is any trouble you have two friends here to help you!" He pointed to me as he finished.

She walked over to be and introduced herself. "Hi, TJ. I don't think we have met. I am Rose Weasley. Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Rose." I said nervously.

"Don't worry TJ, she doesn't bite. Well not you anyway." Both Albus and Rose laughed. "Anyway Rose, how is Ravenclaw?"

She sat down before she answered. 'It's doing fine. I love hanging out with kids that love books as much as I do. You ready to learn how make something levitate?"

"Sounds fun!" Albus replied.

"Indeed it is Albus!" Said a voice from no where. Then at the front of the room a very small man, almost kid size, stepped up onto a platform. "I am professor Flitwick and we are going to learn the Levitating Charm called _Wingardium Leviosa. _Does everyone have a feather?" Everyone pulled out a feather and put it on the desk. "Good, good. Now the movement for the Charm is swish and flick. Swish and flick. Everyone try! Swish and flick." Everyone in the class pulled out a wand and started to try the movement. "Good, good. Now try putting the words to it."

All of a sudden the entire class was chanting _Wingardium Leviosa. _The first in the class to get levitation was of course Rose. "Good job Rose!" The professor said in reaction to the feather floating.

Rose turned to Albus who, like me still had yet to achieve lift off. "Remember its lev-ee-OH-sa not lev-ee-oh-SA." She said.

Albus said it one more time and the feather took off. "Good, good! Another to get it." Right after he got it 5 other kids in the room got theirs to levitate as well. "Splendid!"

I got mine to levitate which was met with another "Splendid!" from the teacher and some compliments from Albus and Rose.

After a little longer the class let out. Most people where successful in the levitating. After the class we three gathered up to talk.

"Is that really all the classes that we have for today? Wow." Albus said when Rose met up with us.

"I know. What an easy day." Rose commented.

"Well not much to do know but lunch and sleep." Albus said.

And that's all that really happened. I went back to my bed for most of the day while a lot students where out wondering the halls and making friends. I decided to spend most of the time thinking about how the rest of the school year was going to go.


	9. Herbology

The next day started off with potions where we spent much of the day still studying the cure boils potion. Then next came I class I have yet to have. Herbology. We walked to the Herbology class and took our seats.

We were met by a younger guy who was blond and of medium build. "Hello class. My name is Professor Longbottem. And the person in the back is my old teacher and current helper Profesor Sprout."

We all turned around to look at her and wondered how we missed her when we came in.

"Hello class. Trust me, you're in good hands with Mr. Longbottem. He was one of my most gifted students in Herbology." She said.

"Thank you, Professor. Anyway class today we are going to learn about a plant that, in the dark, it is very deadly but, in the light, it is very harmless. Anyone know what I'm talking about?" Again, almost as if on cue, Rose shot her hand in the air. "Just like your mother. Very nice girl she was. What is it Rose?"

"Devil's Snare." She responded.

""Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's deadly fun. But will sulk in the sun. Good job. Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Longbottom shouted, much to the excitement of the Ravenclaw students.

I turned towards Albus and whispered. "We have our work cut out for us if we want to the house cup." We both laughed, which was over heard by the Professor.

"Something you want to share Albus, or Tom?" He said.

"Oh, Tom was just remarking about how, if we want to win the House Cup, we will need to study more to keep up with Weasley here!" Albus answerd.

"If you are trying to keep up with Grangers daughter then good luck!" The professor commented.

Rose just sat there next to Albus with a smile on her face.

"Does anyone know how Devil's Snare has been important to Hogwarts in the past?" Longbottom asked.

Not even Rose raised her hand. So Professor Sprout spoke up. "May I tell them this one, Professor?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Longbottom responded.

"Devil's Snare has a very important recent history with Hogwarts. I used it to help protect the Philosopher's Stone which at the time was trying to be stolen by Quirinus Quirrell and the person controlling him, Voldemort. He was eventually stopped by Harry Potter; with help from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." At this Rose gasped and Sprout continued. "Yes, Rose. Both of your parents are great wizards. I used it again to help during the final part of the war at Hogwarts. I put it around the castle in order to give Harry time to kill voldemort. Which he did thanks to your teacher, Mr. Longbottom."

"Oh, please. You give me too much credit." Neville responded.

"Nonsense, you did a great job." Retorted Sprout.

"Anyway, we have to teach kids about Devil's Snare." Reminded Neville.

"Yeah, we should. Just one problem, we are out of time." Stated Sprout.

"Oh well. Have a good day." Said Neville.


	10. Confrontation

We walked out and I decided to hit the restroom before lunch but as I was walking to the restroom Scorpius walked up to me and threw me against the wall and held me up against it.

"Hello there, traitor." He spat.

"Hey, hey, calm down. What's your problem? Is it my switch to Gryffindor? I didn't be-"

"Shut up." Scorpius interrupted. "It's much more than that. Like how I don't like that you make my father sad just because you are around. Your father was an evil man, and if you EVER think you can get away from that you're mistaken."

"Look, I didn't ask for him to be my father!" I said trying to stay calm.

"I don't care. Nor does anyone here. He IS your father. And because of that you're gonna pay." He said as he reeled back and punched me in the gut. "How does that feel, son of Voldemort?"

I slumped to the floor and gasped trying to grab some air. "Come on... man... not... cool." I said trying to catch my breath.

He grabbed me by my neck and held me against the wall again, choking me. But he left my arms free which let me grab my wand. "Expelliarmus!" I choked out. A spark came from my wand and sent him flying to the other wall, bouncing off of it. He got up.

"You think you're so cool, knowing a spell. But I know one too. I don't care if I am not supposed to us it. I don't care if I'm only a first year." He said pulling out his wand. "Serpensortia!" He shouted as a snake sprouted from his wand and landed on the floor. Scorpius ran off and left me to deal with the snake.

"Don't hurt me!" I told it.

"Why not?" It said with an evil stare at me.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" I told it.

"Too bad!"

The snake jumped at me but exploded in mid-air.

"What?" I gasped.

"TJ!" I heard a voice call from down the hall. It was Albus. He was accompanied by McGonagall.

I ran to Albus and he asked what happened. I told him what happened and after I did we heard another voice from down the hall.

"No way!" The voice said from down the hall. We turned to see Draco Malfoy walking towards us. "I told him NOT to get involved. I'm so sorry for what he did and I will make sure to talk to him! I won't let him become the villain of this school like I was. I will not raise him like my father did me!"

McGonagall turned to him. "If you think you can change him then I won't expel him. But one more incident and he will be gone."

"Of course Headmistress." He said.

I turned to look at Draco in the eyes for the first time. His eyes showed both pain and misery. His face didn't help the look of pain in his eyes. His face showed a little wear, as if he had been fighting for a few years. He also had a scar across his right cheek. "Sir, can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked him.

"Sure." You two go ahead. He will catch up to you soon.

Both Albus and McGonagall left, leaving me alone with yet another Malfoy. "Your son said that me just being here makes you sad. Is this true?"

Draco sighed. "Well, my father worked with your father and lets just say it didn't go over well. After your father died the Ministry sent out a manhunt for everyone that he worked with. Including my father. I thought that I could gain favor with the Ministry if I lead this to my father. So I did. But he got mad at me for doing so, and gave me this scar. So when I look at you, I see both my father and yours. So yes, it does kinda make me sad. But just seeing how well you are doing here and how nice you are makes me glad. I will make sure that Scorpius doesn't hurt you anymore, I promise. But you have to get to lunch. You're late."

"Yes I am! But thank you for giving me a chance. And I am sorry about your father. I really am. Don't worry I won't miss your next class this time." I said and ran off to lunch.


	11. A look at the Stars

After lunch, we all had to wait until midnight to go up to the Astronomy Tower. I decided to sleep the hours away. I had Albus wake me up so we could go to the Astronomy Tower. We walked all the way up to the tower and were met by a ghost.

"Hello everybody! My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpinton and I am your pro-"

"You're Nearly Headless Nick! I thought you were the ghost of Gryffindor tower?" A Gryffindor interrupted.

"Please don't call me Nearly Headless Nick. It's Sir Nicholas. To answer your other question, yes I used to be the ghost of Gryffindor but I loved stars and since I have all of time to learn them they made me the astronomy teacher. They don't have another ghost for Gryffindor though, sadly. So until one presents itself, Gryffindor won't have one. But on to class. Everybody, what is the brightest star that we can see in the sky called?"

Nobody answered. After A minute I decided to answer. "The north star?" I replied shyly.

"What did you say TJ?" Sir Nicholas asked.

"The north star?" I answered a little louder.

"Correct!" He said. "Now, for five points what constellation is it in?"

"The big dipper." I replied.

"Correct again! Five points to Griffindor!" Sir Nick shouted.

Albus gave me a pat on the back and whispered "Good job."

"Now," He said addressing the class. "everyone grab a partner! I am giving you a project."

"Yo, TJ. Me and you?" Albus asked.

"Sure." I replied.

After a few minutes of confusion everybody had a partner. Everybody except Scorpius and Rose. "So, does everyone have a partner?" Sir Nick asked. Both Rose and Scorpius raised their hands and said no. "Well then. You two will work together!"

"I'll work alone." They both said at the same time.

"No, no! No time for this. Come on kids."

They both sighed and Rose walked over to Scorpius.

"Alright, good! Now that everyone has a partner, I can tell you the project. You guys are going to be drawing and labeling the current night sky! One person in your group must take out a camera and take a shot of the night sky."

"I'm glad we have smaller cameras now." Said Albus jokingly.

"Haha, yeah." I said. "There beautiful you know."

"What are? Cameras?" Asked TJ, confused.

"No, no. Stars. That was the best part about being homeless. I got to see the stars every night. They are beautiful." I said staring at the sky.

"They really are, aren't they." He said as he looked up to take a picture with his camera.

"I mean, they make me want to good things. The way they shine in the darkness like a good soul among many bad ones. It is just amazing." I said stargazing.

"When you put it like that, it's hard not to think that they are beautiful." He said amazed.

"Plus," I added "If you have the right eyes, the stars will sparkle and make your eyes beautiful."

"Do I have the right eyes?" He asked looking at me.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw the stars sparkling off in the distance as if he were deep in thought. "Yes you do. They make you look like you're deep in thought."

"They make you look even more innocent than you are." He replied, smiling.

"Has everyone taken a picture now?" Sir Nick asked.

"Yes, sir!" The class replied.

"Good! Seeing as how this is the first class, and also the first time at this school that you guys have been up at midnight, I decided to have a short class today. Have a good night! See you next week."

We got up to walk out of the class and Albus turned to me and said he wanted to go talk to someone before he went to sleep. He ran off and I kept walking to the Griffindor common room. As I rounded a corner I heard yelling from around the corner and I stopped.

"You know he is probably the gayest kid I have ever met! I can't believe you left me stuck with Malfoy! MALFOY!" One voice said.

"Well maybe he is but please calm down, this isn't like you at all." The other voice said.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just went off on you like that. I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. Don't worry. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"I probably should get back to TJ... I'm sure he is worried that I got attacked by Scorpius..."

At that point in the conversation I felt like it would be ok to come walking around the corner. I saw Rose with reddish eyes as if she had been crying but she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked trying to sound like I hadn't heard their conversation.

"We were about to go back to dorms." Albus said. "Let's go, TJ."

"Alright. Have a good night Rose." I said and me and TJ walked off. As we were walking I turned to Albus. "I hope that Rose isn't that mad at me."

He looked at me with a little surprise. "You heard?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Don't worry. She usually isn't that mad. The Malfoy family and us have had a bad relationship."

"Alright. If you say so."

At that time we arrived at the dorm. Told each other goodnight, and went to sleep.


	12. Flying

The next day, we learned about the history of Wingardium Leviosa. Not much interesting though. Except how those two fat kids, whose names I forget, fell for the floating cupcake trick. Who could be stupid enough to fall for that?

Next class we had was transfiguration... let's just say that never happened.

After that we headed to lunch. I got to say that people are starting to warm up to me thanks to Albus. People are starting to talk to me about me instead of my father. It's actually really cool to fit in for once.

Following lunch we had flying class. We walked out onto the lawn and followed Ms. Hooch's directions to step next to a broom. I stood next to Albus and he stood next to Rose, who still hasn't talked to me yet today, and next to her stood Scorpius.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Step next to your brooms and say up!" Said Ms. Hooch. I got to say I don't like her that much. She is kinda bossy.

We all did and the very first one to get it up was Albus, to which Ms. Hooch just said that she wasn't surprised but good job. Next was Billy Marva, a Slytherin boy. I was unable to to get my broom to move at all. Rose did but all it would to was flop around like a fish. When Ms. Hooch was next to me I pulled her aside.

"Mam, what if I don't need a broom to fly?" I asked.

"What? The only people who know how to fly are Dea-"She started but stopped herself. "Oh right. Did your mom teach you that? How many things did she teach you?"

"Yes. But I have only done it once. And she only taught me that. By the way I hear that it is against the law?"

"It used to be. You see when Draco's dad was in court he was able to make it so that it was legal with a very 'compelling' argument. Do you think you could show us how you do it?"

"I can show you me doing it but I can't teach it." I said.

"Thats what I meant."

"Alright. I can try."

"Alright everyone, pay attention!" She shouted to the class. "TJ has a very special demonstration for us! He is going to show us how he can fly without a broom!"

I looked over to see all the kids eyes on me and got a little embarrassed. I turned around so I couldn't see them and shut my eyes. 'Please let this work.' I thought to myself. I pushed off from the ground and was met by some "Oohs" and "Ahhs" from some of the kids. I turned around to see Ms. Hooch wide eyed.

"Mind if I take a flight? But I should probably take someone with me incase I fall." I asked.

"I shouldn't do this but since I think I know who the next two seekers are I will let the two fly with you. BILLY! ALBUS! GET UP HERE!" She shouted. Billy and Albus walked up to her with the brooms. She simply said "Fly."

All three of us took off. The feeling of flying was so unreal. The wind ripping past my face. The fact that even if I did look back, I couldn't see my feet because I had a sort of black tail that covered them. I could tell that Billy and Albus were having fun too. I actually saw a Slytherin smile! We flew up and around the castle and then flew over the lake, where we say the giant squid sunbathing. We also flew past a dragon! It was white with some scars, as if it has been tortured.

We headed back and were greeted by cheers from the class. But I noticed that Rose wasn't there anymore.

"Well done, well done! Luckily no one saw so I shouldn't be in trouble." She gave us all a pat on the back as we landed.

"Hey, where is Rose?" I asked her quietly.

"She ran back to her dorm room I think. Her and Scorpius got into a fight." She said quietly in response. "You might want to see if a Ravenclaw will let you into check on her."

I grabbed Albus and let him know what happened and I ran to Ravenclaws dorm room. Albus asked a Ravenclaw student if we could go in to check to see if Rose was there.

"Oh, I don't know if she's in there, but you have to solve our riddle first."

"Alright! What ever it takes. I want to make sure she is ok!" I blurted out.

"So he does have a heart." She said in response.

I just gasped.

"That's mean!" Said Albus.

"What ever! Just answer the riddle."

We went to the door and the eagle on the door spoke. "Two fathers and two sons go fishing, and each catch a fish, but only three fish are caught. How is this possible?"

Without thinking I answered. "It was a grandfather, a father, and a son."

"Correct." It said, and the door opened.

"Good job, Tom!"

We rushed in to the common room and found out that she wasn't there. And no one knew where she was.


End file.
